guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jokanur Diggings (mission)
Is jokanur diggings still a mission? it shows up as an outpost for be in the BWE? --Lemming64 08:10, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :The way the missions work in Nightfall seems to be a bit different, the locations show up as outposts on the map until you activate and attempt the mission usually by speaking with a person. There don't seem to be, so far, any that appear as missions on the map that you just hit "enter mission" to start. So yes, it's still a mission as far as I can tell. --Beavertank 11:24, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Darehk the Quick says "You can't touch this!" when he's running away from you. Har har. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 18:42, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :I think he is using a new Paragon shout "You can't touch this!" --Devils Apprentice 09:16, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::The paragon shout doesn't have "you" in it. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 15:30, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :: Why by the Five Gods does Kormir have to be such an unreasonable little cow and attack the Sunspear Ghosts specifically. Doing this mission in HM and get really annoyed with that chick attacking everything in sight and not running with the rest of the group. House Of Furyan Hero requirements I can't remember, does this mission require a hero in your party? I think it might've required Melonni (or possibly Dunkoro), but I'm not completely sure that it has a hero requirement. -- Gordon Ecker 05:48, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm 100% sure it was Melonni, because I was complaining about how practically everyone was playing D and I wanted to team up with someone else for the mission, and seeing as Melonni was required, that meant only 1 non-D in the party (monk, of course). — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 18:23, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Kahdash When I tried this the guy just stood there with the book. I must've killed the undead about a dozen times. Even letting the undead kill him didn't seem to faze him (he just popped up and whined about holding the tablet for so long). Anybody else seem to have this problem? sjj668 :I'm having the same issue...after completing the trial by fire I run to Kahdash and he says nothing but "I have carried this tablet for as long as I can remember." and does nothing....meanwhile Kormir is spazzing out and running back and forth in the area...occasionally activating her "Incoming!" skill. I had the same problem with this mission during the NPE and the only way I got it fixed was to restart the mission. Hopefully that works this time. The mission just doesn't seem to progress to the next stage after the second stage is complete.----Thor79 06:33, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::Damn. I'm having this problem too. I guess I'm restarting the mission then..--69.231.162.56 19:52, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::Same problem here and i see a lot of people complaining about it in Local Channel. Its really pissing me off. Kamiawolf 23:03, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Also the same problem here. I have heard of people completing this though so why can't we. Just submitted the part about the ghosts retrieving the Stone tablets. Also Melonni is the required hero for this mission. :::::Same issue here. So sad.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 16:58, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Yep, same problem here also 10.40pm PST Sat :Same here. And the TIP on the page (killing every foes in the fire area) doesn't work: I killed all of them (except the ghosts) when he stuck, I left almost all of them "alive" when Khadhash moved. As far as I see, it's something with triggering him at approach. [ edem 05:19, 30 October 2006 (CST) ] :I had the same problem, I read a tip that said to wait for the Kahdash's dialog to finish and guard him message to pop up, that seemed to work for me. [ Lunai 05:31, 2 November 2006 (CST) ] ::I concur. Once his dialogue started, I waited for the last message about protecting him to finish before moving--he put it down on the Pedastal fine once he got there. 24.113.62.55 18:50, 4 November 2006 (CST) Non Elonian Character Requirements I have Melonni and when I speak to the digmaster he doesn't give me the option to take the mission up. Any idea's on what I am missing, I haven't earnt a sunspear title yet. Taeliesyn 21:47, 17 November 2006 (CST) :You need the rank of Second Spear. You get Melonni after doing The Honorable General and then Signs and Portents so you should have this rank. Or are you from another continent? --Carth 11:29, 18 November 2006 (CST) ::From another continent, thus the Non Nightfall part of this. When I put my Tryian necro through they were having the sunspear rank requirements. Guess an update changed that. Thanks. Taeliesyn 22:46, 18 November 2006 (CST) :::Changed the Nightfall in the heading to Elonian. It appears that even at 1st sunspear a tyrian/canthan can not take the mission, unless they have done the attrib points quests. My E/Mo hasn't and is 1st susnspear and can't take the mission, my A/Mo has and hasn't even got a sunspear rank yet, yet it's available to her.Taeliesyn 00:51, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::::My bad, I somehow still had Sunspears in Kryta active, despite being in Elona and doing primary quests. Once I cleared that, all was good.Taeliesyn 01:54, 19 November 2006 (CST) :::::Confirmed, same conditions. Already in Elona, Tyria born char, A Land Of Heroes and the other quest completed, Melonni available and Jokanur+Blacktide not possible to start. I went back to Lions Arch and tried to do Sunspears in Kryta. Was able to complete the quest and upon arrival in Elona (Second time, first time Sunspears in Cantha), Jokanur changed the icon to Mission outpost. Very strange and confusing because it is nowhere stated how to fix this problem. Nexceven 07:43, 4 June 2007 (CDT) I'm having problems with this as well on my 'sin - Sunspear castellan, have Melonni in party, beat the game, etc, no luck. No Sunspears in Kryta quest either. I have no idea, on my warrior it was a simple manner of walking into the outpost and talking to the NPC. --Dragonaxe 16:52, 20 March 2007 (CDT) My Ritualist has Sunspear General and has beaten Nightfall. I have no "Sunspears in Wherever" quests active, yet I still can't do the mission. Anyone know why? Kstarfire 16:59, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :Update: I finished the "Sunspears in Cantha" quest and that turned Diggings into a mission site. Kstarfire 17:23, 11 May 2007 (CDT) 1-21-08: My Canthan monk couldn't access this mission and all the listed requirements were met. The problem was that she took the Sunspears in Kryta quest to get to Elona, instead of the Sunspears in Cantha. Upon receiving, and completing the Canthan version, the problem seems fixed. Lesson: Make sure a toon takes the quest from her home continent, and not some other contintent, even if she can. Notes Added a section to help those using heroes to attain the Masters in Hard Mode. Maz Mazkin 15:26, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :It's not necessary to document changes you make to the article on the article's talk page. The wiki saves every article's history so that it's easy to see what was changed by each editor. —Dr Ishmael 18:47, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::This mission is mean in Hard Mode - at least if you're playing as a dervish, as I do. First of all, Ds are just not needed in this mission, and as Melonni is required, half your team consists of them. Managed to complete master's with heroes at last (Melonni, Dunkoro, Razah). Ritual Lords pretty much own. Yaki 15:31, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::I agree this is mission is hard because it must include a dervish: that's why I made a suggestion for Melonni's build. Everyone on this mission MUST have her but most people won't have Razah. I don't see why you have included this build for an obscure hero while editing out basic information for this required character.Maz Mazkin 14:18, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I tried doing it with myself as rit lord, Dunky, Melonni, and Koss, and still couldn't even get into the ruins. I seem to wipe at the third mob of insects every time. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 15:30, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :::::The tanking part was ok, I didn't remove it, Torak321 did. By the way, gaining Razah is in my opinion nothing compared to attempting this mission in Hard Mode without a rit lord. Yaki 16:41, 5 June 2007 (CDT) It is very hard to do with heroes, and one of the reasons I found was that having never played a dervish I didn't know a good build for Melonni. A build that looks good in theory often doesn't work because she doesn't keep up the enchantments. I finally did it by playing around with her until I found enchantments she kept up (earth attunement was one) and gave her 8 in earth prayers and mystic regeneration, accompanied by a ranger with symbiosis (which gives Melonni massive health) and a non-squishy healer. btw I'll have a go at getting Razah, the build looks good.Maz Mazkin 06:49, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Hard mode. Doable (but difficult) with 3 heros in HM. Melonna as a healer, 3 toucher rangers (thus need little but some healing). I just did this mish on hard mode... made sure not to kill any sunspear ghosts.... but i didnt get masters. Is there some new requirement for masters on HM? :Nah, just avoid killing the ghosts and finish the mission. If you had no problems, then are you sure you were in HM? Or perhaps you dis- and re-connnected, which would stop you fom getting the reward.Maz Mazkin 01:21, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::The same thing happened for me the first time I tried. The second time I noticed that a Ghostly Sunspear appeared when I placed the two stone tablets on their pedestals; I belive that's the one I "harmed". Yaki 09:06, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :I just did the mission in Hard Mode, made sure not to kill either of the ghosts and only got Expert's Reward instead of Master's Reward. This mission seems to be buggy.-- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 17:16, 24 July 2007 (CDT) yeah same, i got expert when i made sure not to kill any ghosts :| i tried twice and same result >_< :Has the 3rd Ghost died, the slow one who carries a Tablet? --- -- (s)talkpage 11:50, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::I did this ten times in hard mode, and never missed master's reward. It would be extremely peculiar if Kahdash only has to survive in hard mode, and not in easy mode. I suspect that people are getting one of the Sunspear Ghosts killed without realizing it, perhaps via minions, spirits, or even the flame jets. I did nearly kill one of the ghosts once with a Spirit of Pain, so it's easy to do. Quizzical 15:56, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Bugged Ghosts? Aren't ghosts considered undead? They don't take double damage from holy damage here unlike other ghosts such as the ones at Nolani Academy. jhu 11:55, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Yaki's Razah build Under Notes, there's one that says Consider bringing Razah using a Ritual Lord build to handle the heavy damage, with a link to User:Yaki/Archive:Builds/Rt/any_Ritual_Lord. Should we be linking from mainspace into userspace like that? I was under the impression that this was, if not disallowed, at least frowned upon. —Dr Ishmael 10:25, 26 June 2007 (CDT) : I replaced the link with a link to the buildpage on the PvXwiki. Yaki 12:21, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::Duh, I should've thought of that. No more complaints from me, then. —Dr Ishmael 13:51, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Hardmode with heroes easily possible without Razah I just completed this mission with Heroes in hardmode. I played a Promise nuker: OgdToYG61ZB+LGrNNlBwoXgLAA Melonni simply slashed through the undead with her holy damage: OgCjkqrK7Onbm74e8+dZvE4yLA Tahlkora was a LoD Healer: OwUUMuG/IoO117WGZjUP0JZgeAA Dunkoro was a ZB Prot: OwUUMuW9W4OX6ZS9IgEGjbZAZCA Smooth run, no single death at my side. --Lje 13:43, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :Unfortunately your templates are not copy/pastable....what build did you use for Melonni? I know holy damage but can u copy a link to your template? Its just showing in regular print. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.54.131.134 ( ) }. ::Use the Template Viewer at GW Gamependium. Just copy the template code from here into the "Key" field on the form. —Dr Ishmael 09:09, 9 August 2007 (CDT) I just finally completed Jokanur Digs HM using ur hero builds.........it was great! Im not even a nuker (am a paragon) and this is the first time out of many attempts I was able to do it.TY!!! User:Winged_Immortality :::As hard mode missions go, in three runs so far, this one has seemed pretty easy. Using some of the (now deleted) tips on the mission page could have made it artificially harder, though. Mobs don't leave exploitable corpses, and having minions is a very, very bad idea when you're doing the bonus, so a minion master makes no sense. The ritual lord bit made little sense, as ritualist spirits tend to be more effective when they help more party members, and you only get four. A bonder monk will do absolutely nothing to defend against the conditions that are a major source of damage here. Pain inverter makes little sense, as mobs don't spike much damage, and you can't use it on the crusher traps or the flame traps that do. Going out of your way to bring slowing stuff for Darehk also seemed silly, as all you have to do is clear the other mobs and then corner him. :::I haven't looked up Lje's particular builds above, but from the descriptions, they're probably a lot better than what was on the page. The heavy disease spamming of the mobs can put a good bit of pressure on a single healer, so it helps quite a bit to have two. Mend condition essentially lets a prot monk spam heals, in addition to clearing various conditions. You don't really need that much damage, but if you like to load up on it, it's easy to give Melonni heart of holy flame, and your healers some smiting stuff like bane signet or castigation signet, which will quickly slice through the undead without using energy needed to heal. Quizzical 05:52, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Bonus is don't Damage Ghosts I believe the bonus now is not to Damage the Ghosts, instead of not Kill them. That makes it much tougher. 69.92.142.245 10:32, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :o_O That doesn't just make it tougher, that makes it frikkin' '''impossible, because there's nothing you can do to stop Kormir from attacking them. If that's how it is, then it has to be a bug. —Dr Ishmael 08:53, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::My friend (whose house I'm at, and I'm too lazy to log in (Blastedt)) played on his paragon yesterday, damaged them, and still got the bonus. 68.0.230.113 09:09, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::Hard mode. -- Nova -- ( ) 11:07, 3 August 2007 (CDT) I can confirm that the bonus in HM is to not Damage The Ghosts instead of Not Killing Them. Anyone got an idea how to do that? O_o :I, on the other hand, can confirm that the bonus in HM is to not Kill the Ghosts. I completed the bonus in HM a couple of months ago, and "Kormir the Non-listening" always stops to attack the first Sunspear (in the second room). --[[User:Yaki|'Yaki']] 15:15, 18 September 2007 (CDT) You are right, the bonus objective is to not Kill The Ghosts. Only thing i can think of why i didn't get the bonus last time is because Kahdash got killed (right after he was killed he respawned at point 4). That time i got the "expert" reward. So maybe Kahdash does somehow count as a sunspear ghost? :I recall I had the same problem. I got only the expert's reward the first time I beat the mission. As a matter of fact, Kahdash was killed by the undead. The second time I tried I got master's; Kahdash was not killed. When I have time, I will test if the result is the same in Normal Mode. If it is, I wonder if killing one Ghostly Sunspear and letting Kahdash die will give you the standard reward... --[[User:Yaki|'Yaki']] 15:13, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Kournan Paragon When you go through this mission with Morgan he appears as a Kournan Paragon.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 00:08, 7 February 2008 (UTC) the Apocrypha Is it ever expanded anywhere in the Nightfall lore exactly HOW Apocrypha got into the ruins of Fahranur? Its presence there just seems rather odd and random IMHO. Cobo4231 09:59, 7 March 2008 (UTC) HM I just finished this mission. The beginning is hard.. I am using Ursan Blessing (Norn rank 7) an fire magic (lvl 16) to defeat those monky lance. When i enter, those restless corpse are quite dangerous... In the end... fighting aprocrypha, i thought i was gonna be history (Since I remember it toke me very long to complete this mission in NM.) Now, it doesnt do ANYTHING to me... Not even 1 damage! I just do Meteor Shower, and I did interupt him with "You move like a Dwarf."... He stays as a mirror, and half HP is gone after just few seconds. Keep firing him and interupting him with this Dwarf skill until meteor recharged.... Then fire once again and with the last Dwarf interrupt, it killed him.. He didnt even come to me or giving degeneration or single damage. Just like a punching BOB.. LOL! -- Conget 20:14, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :When I did this in HM today, knocking the Apocrypha down during Reform Carvings didn't freeze it; not much of a bug anymore... King Neoterikos 07:28, 15 October 2008 (UTC) "Hard" Mode 1 HB monk, 1 RC monk, Melonni with WS and Heart of Holy Flame, last slot doesn't matter as long as it deals damage (or perhaps is anti-melee). You win. Don't understand how this ever gave people trouble, although I did find it hard to keep Kormir away from the Sunspear ghosts. >.> (T/ ) 12:12, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Sunspear Ghosts ressurect Just a few minutes ago I was doing this in HM, but as I hadn't any need for the bonus, I thought it would be a good idea to kill the ghosts, so I could lay the tablets on the pedestals. So I killed the first one and put the stone on the pedestal. When I was getting the second stone, I suddenly saw the first ghost alive. Also the stone was back at the spot where it was. Since this isn't included anywhere, I just put it here. 13:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps placing a stone on a pedestal triggers them to resurrect. (T/ ) 23:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Confirmed, they are resurrected, and without placing the tablets on the pedestals, though I did take them with me. Amy Awien 19:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC)